City Noise
by SabakuNoTenshi
Summary: Rivalshipping work in progress. Prologue and first chapter up. Seto and Yugi thought making the relationship public would make things easier, instead, it all falls apart.
1. Prologue Another Failed Hello

Ficcy !

Title : Another Failed Hello  
Fandom : Ygo  
Pairing : Rivalshipping, or Seto Kaiba x Yugi Mutou  
Rating : Pg  
Warnings : Mentions of abuse, hint at drugs and alcohol.

This is all Jessies fault ! She got me into Scarling..and this is what happened. Blame Jessica.

They think it's a quirk, that he won't take his headphones off. They allow it, because it adds personality, and individuality to the pictures. Besides, its not like they can really deny him any demands... and they're lucky in the sense that Yugi is the one hotshot duelist that doesn't come with a mile long list of demands every time there is a photo shoot at one of these conventions.

At least, that's what they say.

Yugi doesn't listen.. can't really hear them over the music he's got playing. That _is_ why he's got the headphones after all. They're a distraction, something to help him lose concentration, and safer than any of the pills or herbal supplements people keep shoving at him.

He can feel that all too familiar stare at his back again, and it makes him sigh as he turns the music up, head bobbing lightly to the beat of the song playing. The flashes of the cameras barely register, and he thinks someone is saying how he's got the intense look just right finally.. so long as they're glad then..

It's torture when they stand him across from Kaiba, telling them to pose, to show some of that "spark". He can't even lift his head.. every time he does, all he sees is the back of a fist raised, about to strike him... how is he supposed to show "spark"? He feels bad that the shots will be ruined.. but what can he do ? They wind up taking "another direction" and Yugi is just grateful when they tell him they don't need him again until later. What's left of his afternoon is spent at a very convenient lounge at the same hotel. It has a bar.. it has loud music .. and that's all he needs for now.

The fist clenched tight around his heart relaxes again, slowly, allowing him to get back to breathing without pain. It gets easier when he gets sucked into the love of his fans, who crowd around him at his little table and ask for autographs, tips on dueling, and shower with him with more questions than he can keep up with. Yugi sometimes thinks.. he loves these strangers, like they claim to love him. They have become his reason to keep smiling. They are what reminds him to get out of bed, and keep moving. Yes. He loves them. Mostly, because he wants to enjoy life and with them as an excuse to keep going, he can at least take a stab it.

Life takes a stab back though, as one of them finally asks what happened to the relationship with Kaiba. It catches him a little off guard, and he has to wonder what sort of look must have flashed across his face, to make the other girls in the tiny crowd his and glare at the one to ask. Almost immediately, cheerful shouts of encouragement start up, and they're calling out to him, telling him it's nothing.. there'll be someone else ... "_We love you Yugi-kun!_" And.. well it's atleast a little funny, so smiles and nods, thanking them all for their affection, quietly adding that he and Kaiba-kun parted amicably.. "_ We felt it was the right thing to do..._" This has been the official statement from them both over the past few weeks. It works, because no one would think to question Seto Kaiba's word, and no would would ever think Yugi to lie .. and out of all the things made public.. no one knows about the bruises cleverly hidden with make-up.

They're mostly faded away now.. but Yugi feels them freshly when his rival ..once lover.. steps into the room, and looks at him. Their eyes meet only for a moment, before they're both turning away, looking elsewhere. A hush falls over the whole place, and the question hangs in the air.. If they parted so amicably.. how come hello comes so awkward ?


	2. Chapter 1Another Splendid Lie

It's your alibi  
Another splendid lie  
It's the bruises that you can't show

Sapphire eyes narrow just a touch as he watches Yugi give his standard alibi. He'll claim tiredness, "_...these conventions take a lot out of me you know... _" and shuffle off towards his hotel room. The lie is perfect and thefans all buy it, saddened that they can't have a little more time with their idol, but hopeful that after a good nights rest he'll be back to entertain them some more tomorrow.

Seto on the other hand, wonders how someone can spend so much time in bed doing nothing. Yugi hasn't lied to his precious followers. Seto knows that he'll go upstairs, kick off his shoes, and spend the rest of the night hidden under his covers. That doesn't mean he'll sleep however. It's just one of those Yugi-things, that he never quite understood. That sort of lazy quirk is something he's never allowed himself, and he's convinced it has to be detrimental.. to something. It simply can not be good for a body to spend that much time resting.

As he asks the tender for another bottled water, his thoughts drift, though not very far. He wonders how long Yugi spent in bed that first night they separated. When he first hit him. Seto knows that there must have been marks left, though it was just the one punch, but he's never seen any proof of it. However many hours Yugi spent sulking in his bed, Seto spent them running what turned out to be unnecessary damage control.

Even if it were true, he couldn't afford to be made out to be some sort of abusive bastard. Mokuba was still underage, though not by much, and still in his custody. A scandal is just another one of those things, like long naps, that he can't have. Mokuba, and KaibaCorp. would suffer if that happened, and unfortunately, Yugi and his bruised jaw rank right under them in importance.

The importance of Yugi's ranking shows, when Seto gives in to his own inner nagging, and bribes the hotel staff for the key to the others room. Stealth proves to be not needed, as the suite is empty. It surprises him, until he catches the sound of a running shower. Glad for the few extra moments to figure out just what the hell he's doing in this place, he sits himself at the foot of the bed, and waits for Yugi to emerge, half tempted to just go into the bathroom and join him.

When the door between them finally opens, his only lover steps out already dressed for bed, using a towel to dry his hair out a bit. He stands, folding his arms over his chest, schooling his expression into nothingness. With a towel pretty much hanging in his face, Yugi doesn't notice him, until he clears his throat. Seto regrets it, utterly hating the startled expression that crosses the others face. He thought it would fade after a moment, but Yugi isn't just scared by someone being in his room, he's scared of the person in his room. He probably thinks he's here to bully him around some more, though of course it isn't true.

If he really wanted Yugi to be taught a lesson, he would have made that happen a long time ago. The thought makes him frown, and noticing that, Yugi takes a step back sighing lightly. Seto can read his mind. Yugi thinks he's cold-hearted beyond salvation. Maybe it's true. It's thoughts like the one that put the frown on his face, that started the rift that separates them now. But Seto can't help what comes naturally.

Apparently, his ex-lover can still read his mind as well, because he ends the awkward silence between them by speaking.

"_You shouldn't be in here Kaiba-kun. People will think we're up to something, and then they'll really hound us._ "

Not quite the conversation starter he'd been hoping for, but it's something to work off of none-the-less. Even now, he's never quite mastered the art of opening a discussion unless it's in a business meeting. Yugi knows this. In the past, he'd always been ready and willing to remedy that small problem. Seto misses this.

" As if I care. I'll have them silenced if it comes to that.. or, we could both walk out of here together and really give them something to talk about. " He smirks, a suggestive look coming to those blue eyes of his, letting Yugi know just what he means. " I bet they'd love that. Two Lovers Reunited. The tabloids will talk about it for months. Not to mention the fans.. talk about fanservice at a convention. What do you say, Yugi?"

Seeing the flicker of hope in amethyst eyes, he's ready to grin, thinking he's won this. Theoffer madeis tailored to appeal toYugi after all. No matter how annoying, that boy will do just about anything to please fans. That isthe other part of why their relationship fell apart theway it did.He realizes better though, as he watches the flicker die away, resolve coming there to replace it instead. No. Nothing comes that easy, he should have remembered this. He doesn't know why he hasn't.

"_No, Kaiba-kun. I don't think we shoulddo that._"

No. Of course Yugi doesn't think it's a good idea. He's probably going to holda grudge over that one stupid hit for the rest of his life. Seto takes in a deep breath slowly, quelling the rage that flares up within him so easily. That is what brought things to this point after all. But damn it all, even Mokuba forgave him the one strike he ever sent his way, why can't Yugi do the same ? Though he holds back a great deal of his emotions, Seto still feels the irritation just under his skin. It's the inability to comprehend the problem before him that has him in such a state.

Yugi Mutou is known for his ability to forgive anything and everything. He is the boy who will dismiss attempts on his life with offers of friendship. Where is that attitude now? It's not like he tried to steal awaythe other boys soul, life, deck, or only caring family member. It was one lousy punch, and it was an accident. He hadn't meant to let his anger take over like that. It was natural reaction born of frustration. Frustration like he felt now. He'd given his word never to do it again, why was that not enough? Couples fought didn't they?Considering Yugi is his once-rival, it would seem that fighting should have been just another part of them.

What is so irreparable within him, that it would make one of the two people with faith in him give up so completely?

He's always been one to rationalize everything. Everything has an explanation. A logical one. With Yugi so steadfastly refusing him forgiveness, the young CEO begins to come up with reasons why. Possibilities, because, this is how he solves problems. He will go through each of these, figure out which one applies, and work it out. Then, things will go back to how he wants them, with Yugi back home with him, his loving partner once more.

One. Yugi wants him to beg. It'sa scenario common enough in both love affairs, as well as business ones. It doesn't appeal to him, after all, he isused to being the one making others grovel. Still, if it is a possibility, it will be put down on the mental list he's creating. This solution will be the last to be tested though. If there is something else he can do to rectify things, he will considering those options first.

Two. Yugi is playing Hard-To-Get. It doesn't seem like the others style, but again, it is a possibility. In this case, the only obvious solution is to continue down the road he is already on.

Three. Yugi is looking for bigger incentive. Again, the other has never been the type to hold out for frivolous material gifts, but Seto thinks maybe it is time he really made his money work for him. He more or less has an idea of Yugi's tastes, and he has a very good knowledge of the sort of gift that is typically used to smooth over this sort of situation. This possibility is so far his favorite, on account of sheer simplicity. Of course, he makes sure to keep in mind that when it comes to Yugi, nothing is ever really simple. No matter how much the other claims it is.

The mental list is put on hold, when Yugi walks around him, and crawls into bed.

"_Go back to your own room Kaiba-kun, we need our sleep. These convention things are three days long you know._"

It's those little comments, that let him know he can still fix Yugi. The other teen still cares about how much sleep he gets, and he can just see the next question on the tip of his tongue. He wants to know if he's eaten yet, it was once their pre-bedtime routine.

It's enough to let him walk out again feeling accomplished.


End file.
